Ruffven Galand
Ruffven Galand is a 61 year old Werewolf from Canifis. He works part time as a Slayer and also as a Merchant selling old Morytanian antiques to human travelers and blood to Vampyres. Appearance Ruffven is roughly 6ft, 1 in tall. He has medium brown hair with grey streaks that occasionally covers the top of his face. He usually wears a set of thick Hard Leather armour and carries a Silvthril mace and a Mithril Kite Shield on his back. He is fairly well built (Being a werewolf) though is often considered a runt as he isn't as strong as the other villagers. In his Wolf form Ruffven appears to be 6ft, 4 in tall but due to the nature of the spine he is actually taller. He has grey fur and all the others parts of the body you'd associate with Werewolves such as a tail. Personality Ruffven is a gruff loner who spends most of his current free time either at home or alone at the Slayer Tower. He tries to avoid unnecessary contact with others, especially Vampyres. He bears a resentment towards most humans but those he doesn't resent he shares a strong bond with. Though unwilling to help out someone unless it involves benefiting him or his friends in some way. Ruffven is prone to fits of rage, particularly when questioning his skill as a werewolf or allegiance to Zamorak. This is rare as it usually involves someone talking to him to begin with. He has a strong allegiance to his friends (no matter the species) and is willing to risk his life in order to save them. He has an especially strong (but uneasy) bond with his 'brother' Ruthven Galand, one of the few people who can make him laugh, either by telling the joke or being the butt of one. Abilities Being a Werewolf Ruffven is able to transform into a 'Wolf form', however he now has a hard time doing so following an event involving being tortured by a Saradominist Priest. Attempting to transform in recent years has often lead him to feel sick. However a side effect of this is (Along with countless training and being part human) is that the Salve Barrier has less of an effect on him, a perk he rarely uses to his advantage. Ruffven is a strong warrior especially with a shield and mace, his strength allowing for strong attacks, something he has to rely on more since the 'event'. His genetics help boost his strength and speed further. He possesses a bit of skill with throwing weapons, particularly Javelins, though as he rarely has a chance to use this its quite rusty. He has a higher resistance to Alcohol than most humans. He is able to speak common and Canic and possesses a good knowledge in bartering and Morytanian Creatures. History Fertility She swirled the white liquid around in her mug, moonlight mead. It tasted awful but it eased the pain. It was the year 107 of the 5th age, but Romani Galand wasn't really keeping track. Her mother had been taken by the vyres just a month ago to satisfy the tithe, she was old and had lost the ability to produce children a long time ago, so she volunteered. Her father was distraught, he would just get angrier and angrier, she couldn't take it anymore. She'd used an old piece of rope and had attempted to hang herself, the rope snapped, she had banged her head against the floor, and worst of all her father had discovered her. He shouted about how she was being ridiculous, how she was ridiculing her mothers memory, how she had a duty as a fertile werewolf to help keep the village populated. A tear fell off her cheek landing in the mug. Everyone was avoiding her, apart from Roavar who only went over to refill her mug. A man walked up to her, she looked up, he smiled at her, however she looked down to the ground again. She had never seen him in the village before, he had a strange scent, the smell of a hunter yet she couldn't tell what he hunted. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. "Hey there, is the snail meat getting to you too, been too long since a human came round." he said with a chuckle. She simply sat there sipping her mead. The man chuckled again. "Come on, how about some conversation, come on I've been out of town for nearly 20 years." he said. She looked up. "Sorry." she replied. He chuckled, "that's a lovely voice" he said with a smile. She looked towards him and gave him a small smile. They started to talk, she became interested in his stories and he became interested in her charm. He beckoned Roavar over and produced a sack of more coin than she could imagine and asked for a room for the night. They went into the room, they talked some more, he reached over and kissed her. She smiled, they both fell down onto the bed, the full moon shining through the window. She woke up the next morning, she was at her house, in her room. She looked around, she couldn't see any sign of that man, she grew depressed. Did he exist, did any of last night actually happen or was it a dream. She remembered his smile, she smiled at the thought of it. She would go on, if this was the worst life could throw at her then life would be good, it didn't matter if he existed or not. 9 months later, she realized he had definitely existed. "Look at that bastard" Rathven said. "Dad..." she said weakly in protest, she was exhausted. "What? That's what he is, his father is some guy who entered the village one day, got you pregnant and left, therefore you two aren't married. Seems I'm going to have to be the one to train him then." he said. She chuckled. "Like you would have let the father train him." she replied. "When your son is bringing home meat by the barrel load every night you'll be glad I trained him." he said with pride. She held the baby in her arms. "Zamorak bless him, you though of what to call him?" Rathven asked. She smiled. "How about Raffven?" she asked. He shook his head furiously. "No way, I'm not having that confusion in my life, call him Ruffven instead." he insisted. She smiled. "Little Ruffven." she said. Minority Ruffven had as normal a childhood as a werewolf might have in Canifis, however there was one problem. Ruffven wasn't maturing at the rate the other children were. He was weaker than them, had poor social skills and was poor at hunting. His mother called him a late bloomer, but his grandfather knew he was a runt. His saving grace was his devotion to Zamorak, whom he prayed to every night. Rathven, though disappointed, was hopeful. He took him hunting most days he was out, he never caught anything but he was improving albeit very slowly, too slow for Rathven. Rathvens confidence in him took a steep dive when a human by the name of Ruthven Galand visited in the year 130. Ruthven was a merchant, barely a warrior and was lucky to be alive having wondered into Morytania. But Ruffven was nervous around him, and backed off when he came near. This was a breaking point for Rathven, who was tempted to make Ruffven butcher the human right there and then, the only thing that stopped him was the fact he had found out they were family. Ruffven continued to behave this way until 3 years later. 3 years later Ruthven returned, but this time he came with a business proposition, and a child. He proposed an idea to start a business where he would buy Morytanian artefacts cheap over here, ship them over to Varrock, sell them, buy a load of meat, ship it back to Morytania and sell it there for a profit. He made it out such that they would make loads of coin and at the same time provide food for the village. All he asked in return is that they look after his son, as his mother had gone into a coma. Rathven outright refused it but Romani agreed. She said that she would only agree under one condition, that Ruthven take Ruffven with him on his trips to Varrock and back. Ruthven accepted and handed his child over to Romani. Rathven was sitting on a chair, grabbing his head. "What's his name?" she asked Ruthven. "Ruthven Galand Jr" he said, Rathven rolled his eyes at the notice at the name. Brotherhood Ruffven started off nervous of his new job, he had never crossed the Salve before, and he knew he would have to cross it countless times more. Ruthven Galand Sr (To avoid confusion he shall be called senior from now on) helped to teach him as much as possible as they went through their job, Ruffven slowly began to learn the common tongue, and became less nervous around humans. At his current age he looked like a 13 year old human, which worked well for Senior and Ruffven. On one occasion Ruffven cut himself against an old knife and began to bleed. Ruffven didn't find this particularly strange but Senior started panicking. He announced that Ruffven had spilt ink everywhere and quickly ushered him into a back room. From this moment on Senior taught Ruffven how to pretend to be a human, including behaviour, biology and speech. Much to his dismay Ruffven was forced to learn a bunch of history about Saradomin as well as one of his prayers, Senior apologized after a dreadful day involving a meeting with several monks in which Ruffven was forced to sit through a 5 hour long lecture on his least favourite god. To make it up to him Senior brought him a wooden mace and shield, suggesting Ruffven learn to practice with one to keep up his disguise. About 4 years later, Ruthven Galand Jr (To avoid confusion he shall be called Ruthven from now on) joined Ruffven on the trips. Ruthven, unlike Ruffven, wasn't as helpful and could barely be counted on for many of the jobs, so Senior decided to send him and Ruffven off to a combat training building. Ruffven and Ruthven both learnt how to handle their weapons, Ruffven with his mace and Shield and Ruthven with his Dual Rapiers. In their first battle against each other, Ruffven won in about 2 seconds. As the years went on it slowly took Ruffven longer and longer to beat his cousin, mainly due to Ruthven growing up quicker. When Ruffven was 35 and Ruthven was 10, Ruthven actually managed to beat Ruffven. Afterwards Ruffven simply growled and demanded a rematch. Ruffven strength meant that he could usually take down Ruthven in 1 shot, so Ruthven worked on his agility in battle, Ruthven was unbelievably quick on his feet, for a human. Afterwards they both got their wooden weapons replaced with Silvthril ones and they were both given a set of leather armour. Rathven, though annoyed at the prospect of his son learning to fight with a weapon, was enthusiastic about letting the boys train in the slayer tower. The two spent most of their free time there, usually practicing on Crawling Hands. Their adventures sparked interest from the Slayer Master who began to give them contracts and assignments. Ruthven would often tell stories about how 1 day they would join the Champions Guild, Ruffven always responded by calling him an idiot. But that didn't stop him from having the same dream too. Inheritance Ruffven was 40 and Ruthven was 16, this was the time when the 2 of them were at their closest, as both were at a similar age in terms of their species. It was a cloudy morning, as was every morning, in Canifis. Ruthven decided to surprise Ruffven over breakfast. "Hey Ruff! How about we try for the 2nd floor of the tower today." he said. Ruffven chuckled. "I'm not sure your ready for it Ruth." he said. He found talking with others a lot easier now, especially with Ruthven who never seemed to stop smiling. Ruffven hated that about him. Senior walked over to the table concerned. "I'm not sure I want you two going up that high at the tower, that's where all those people disappear." he said with a worrying expression. Rathven came over and laughed. "Don't be so human, they'll be fine. I might actually stop by later to see you two in action." he said with a smile. Ruffven looked up at his grandfather and smiled awkwardly, Rathven frowned. "Of course, a real werewolf wouldn't have to rely on those weapons." he said, disappearing through the door. Ruffven sighed then coughed. "You ok?" Senior asked. Ruffven smiled awkwardly again. "Its nothing, must be something I ate." he replied. Ruffven had felt this way for about a week now, it was a strange ache inside him yet he couldn't pinpoint where it was. "Yeah, its those words you said earlier. When I beat you to the 2nd floor." Ruthven said with a chuckle. Ruffven growled. "I'm tired of your talk human, lets see some action." he said, Ruthven smiled and rushed out the door, Ruffven chased after him. A hour later they were at the tower, they climbed up the familiar stairs only to find the portcullis down. "Damn! I hate having to open this thing" Ruthven said. Ruffven crossed his arms. "But you can't open it, I always open it!" Ruffven replied bluntly. Ruthven tried to growl but it sounded like a gurgle, Ruffven tried to suppress the urge to laugh unsuccessfully. Ruthven bent down and grabbed the portcullis, he strained and strained against it, before falling backwards, red in the face. "Fancy *pant* a go pup?" Ruthven asked. Ruffven growled and grabbed the portcullis, he slowly began to let it rise, successfully managing to get it stuck open. Ruffven turned round, not even out of breath. Ruthven got up and entered the tower whispering "Stupid Werewolf Strength" under his breath, knowing full well that Ruffven would've been able to hear him. Ruffven growled. The mace was quickly brought down onto the hand. It fell flat against the floor unmoving, Ruffven crushed it again for good measure. "Any rings?" Ruthven asked, kicking another bare handed crawling hand. Ruffven shook his head. "Just another pair of gloves." Ruffven replied. It was an old pair of red gloves, there was a stain on it, blood, recent, weak, could find the prey and finish it off... "Ruff!" Ruthven shouted. Ruffven snapped out of whatever trance he was in and gave a cough. "Don't worry about me." Ruffven said. "Of course I worry, I'm going have to carry your body all the way back home if you die." Ruthven said with a smile. Ruffven growled. Ruthven chuckled. "You brought your Earmuffs?" Ruthven said. Ruffven nodded, he pulled the earmuffs up off his neck and over his ears, Ruthven did the same. "Lets not spend too long fighting the banshees." Ruffven said. "What?" Ruthven replied. Ruffven walked to Ruthven and punched him in the arm as he chuckled to himself. Trivia None so far. Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Werewolves Category:Humans Category:Crossbreeds Category:Zamorakian Category:Slayer Category:Adventurer Category:Bastard